Pokemon - Beasts and Men
by H.A.-fiction
Summary: One year after the events of Sun and Moon, Red gets dragged into a crisis that crosses the borders of regions, forcing him and other powerful trainers from around the world to get called in by Looker to fight this international crisis.
1. Fire Falling from the Sky

**_"_** ** _You fools!" the prophet shouted "Do you actually think that Rayquaza will come?!" The man was showered in a storm of boos and rotten tomatoes thrown at him. "You are risking the fate of the world on your petty little region. Yes, Kyorge and Groudon will cause mass destruction, but that is nothing compared to what will happen if you do what you are about to do!" The man was desperately shouting as crowds upon crowds of people ascended to the top of Sky Pillar. While he was anything but ignored, there was nobody in Hoenn brave enough to accept the truth. Only one man, wrapped in the clothes of a dragon, came to talk to the prophet._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are truly a disgusting man!" the dragon man said, "You feed on the fear of our people, and you rely of spreading lies for your happiness." The dragon man scowled at the prophet. "My region, my fellow Draconids, and I trust that Rayquaza will save us from this crisis just as it did before!" The ascended up the stone stairwell leading to the top of the pillar. "How dare you scowl upon the will of our united people!" The prophet smiled_**

 ** _"_** ** _You have no idea what you've brought upon your descendants." In mere decades, these primal monsters will return to their sleep." An evil smile crept across the prophet's face. "But one-thousand years from now…" The final man was ascending Sky Pillar. The prophet suddenly grabbed his clothing and started to shout. "There will be fire falling from the sky. And out of that fire, the beasts of hell will roam the face of the Earth."_**

Looker closed the book. A wet teardrop fell on the aged cover. Everything the prophet said was absolutely true. Ever since that portal opened up in the sky, nothing was the same again. Beast after beast invaded the world through a hole in the sky, more powerful than any natural Pokemon. There was no stopping them as the relentlessly destroyed everything they saw. Millions of innocent people were possessed, stabbed, sliced, evaporated, and eaten by these otherworldly, "Ultra Beasts."

The cell phone in Looker's pocket suddenly vibrated. Whipping it out, Looker saw a new message. "UB attack at Hoenn Battle Frontier: Suspect – Nihilego"

By the time he arrived, Looker saw a complete wasteland. The Battle Pike was in ruins, and there was a gaping hole lining the ceiling of the Battle Dome. A huge crater surrounded where the Battle Factory used to be, and the Frontier Brains had gathered at the base of a flaming Battle Tower. As Looker's helicopter descended from the sky, he heard frantic screaming of the powerful trainers as they fought swarms of tentacled monsters. But one scream was the louder than the others.

"Anabel!"


	2. Lost Pride

"My name is Red. I am now 20 years old, and I am the champion of the Kanto Region. That's all you really need to know about me; I don't think any long introductions will be needed." Red said those words. In sign language – anyway. The words "yes" or "no" won't do much when you're with a therapist. By the way, those were the only words he could say. _After all, 2 years alone on a mountain really screws up a guy's voice,_ he thought. That was the reason he's here at a therapist and not battling my heart out at the tree. Either that, or one of the maisons.

"You have something peculiar hidden deep within you, and it's not your just voice."

It was the typical mumbo-jumbo that went on every time Red was there, and he was getting kinda tired of it. Three weeks into therapy and Red could care less about the crap coming out of her mouth. Unfortunately, he already played a vault worth of cash so he could get at least two words out of his.

"You're afraid Red… afraid of your mistakes."

That was the first thing that had any actual effect on him, and those words hit him like a truck. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was absolutely right. Until now, the therapist had just been teaching him tricks he'd already tried ten times. Never once had she actually triggered an emotional reaction from Red, until now. The fact is, Red was afraid. Not of spiders or snakes; even death itself. No, the twenty-year-old trainer was afraid of losing his pride. His pride as a champion… the strongest trainer in the world.

What a bunch of bull. Just last month Red was beaten by a boy at the tree, no younger than him. Him – at least – when he was a young kid kicking gyms into oblivion and taking Pokemon for his own. Kicking gyms, taking 'mon… that's what it was all about back then. _Poor Blue,_ he thought, _I shattered that cocky son of a gun's pride back in the day._ Blue wasn't a nice guy when Red first claimed his throne as the champion, but Red could sympathize now more than he ever could. He remembered how mad Blue was when he lost. _Two years later and the same thing happened to me. Top of the world… beat in a fight… etcetera etcetera. Happened again in Unova, I couldn't even beat the World Tournament before I got beat by a young kid again._ It wasn't Red's voice that I couldn't grasp on to, it was his pride.

Suddenly, Red had an urge to say just that. To explain to the therapist that she was right all along. After ten years as a trainer with pent up anger, he finally wanted to let all that anger out. On the kid that beat him at Mt. Silver, at the Tournament, even that boy from the Battle Tree. _I wanted to show that I was the strongest. I wanted to show everyone that the champion of Kanto was strong enough to be champion of the world. And suddenly… I did._

"Pr… Pri… Purr-eye-duh" Red said. Red said "pride."


End file.
